


Fucking worth it

by queerwriterbee



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish is Well Endowed, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Eating, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Get with the program, I added all the kinks I've been dying to see in this fandom but havent found, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018, Rim job, Rimming, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, absolute filth, and rimming, come eating is so hot, like come on guys, ok so you get it, same with belly bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: “That was so worth the wait,” Ronan said once Adam was back at his side, head pillowed on Ronan’s chest.Adam snorted. “What wait? It’s been like, a month and a half since we started waiting.”Ronan rolled his eyes. “You know damn well I’ve liked you way longer than that. It’s been more like, a year and a half for me.”“Wait,” Adam lifted himself up onto one forearm. “What? That long?”Ronan blushed but nodded.“How long have you wanted this?”“Like,” Ronan looked up at the ceiling, running the numbers in his head. “Fuck, definitely more than a year. Actually willing to admit it to myself since the summer.”(Pynch Week Day 2: "Wait, you've liked me how long?")





	Fucking worth it

**Author's Note:**

> PORN PORN PORN PORN PYNCH WEEK DAY TWO POOOOORRRNNNNNNNN
> 
> Enjoy :P

“You what?”

“I want to fuck you.” 

Ronan gaped up from where he lay beneath Adam, at a loss for words. He didn’t know why this was catching him so off guard, why he was so flustered by Adam’s words. Hadn’t he just been telling himself two days before that he was finally going to ask Adam for exactly this? Hadn’t he already decided that it was time and that he wanted this?

“I… I,” Ronan gulped and nodded his head vigorously. “Yes.” 

Adam chuckled, bowing his head for a moment then looking back to Ronan through the dusty fringe of hair in his face. “You sure there, babe? Sound a little hesitant.”

“What, you want me to beg?” Ronan scoffed, willing his cheeks not to flush and utterly failing. 

Adam cocked his head as if thinking about it. “I mean… I definitely wouldn’t be opposed.”

Ronan reached up and shoved at Adam’s face, eliciting more laughter from his boyfriend and a flurry of kisses along his neck and jaw. 

“I’m sorry, darlin’. I’m just teasin’ ya.”

Ronan shuddered. Oh, fuck him. Pulling out that honey sweet Henrietta accent when he knew how weak it made him. Ronan let out an embarrassing whine and grabbed for Adam’s shirt collar, bringing him closer so that their bodies were pressed together from forehead to toes. 

“Please,” Ronan murmured against Adam’s swollen, red lips. “Please, Adam. I want you to fuck me.” 

Now it was Adam’s turn to shudder. He pressed one, lingering kiss along the jut of his cheekbone and then lifted himself enough to look his boyfriend in the eye. 

“Turn over and take off your clothes.”

Ronan didn’t hesitate to do as he was told, tearing off his muscle tank and boxer shorts the moment Adam gave him enough space to do so and flopping over onto his stomach so forcefully it was almost painful. He heard the shuffling of clothes as Adam undressed as well and before Ronan could turn around and admire the view, he felt Adam’s glorious hands between his thighs, spreading his legs further and then gripping his hips to lift his ass slightly upward. 

Ronan was already painfully hard at just the thought of what the shift in position implied. 

He was about to reach over to the bedside table and grab the lube stashed there, but Adam batted away his hand before he could, drawing Ronan’s gaze toward him with a raised brow. 

“I want to try something first,” Adam answered Ronan’s silent question. “You trust me?”

If he’d had any hesitance--which he didn’t--it would have disintegrated with the rasp of Adam’s voice, saturated in that intoxicating southern drawl. Ronan nodded, turning his face back into the fold of his arms and awaiting Adam’s next move. 

Said move, apparently, was spreading Ronan’s check and running his wet, hot, flat tongue over Ronan’s rim in one, long stroke. The moan that it punched out of Ronan was high, loud, and completely involuntarily. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Ronan felt Adam’s smirking lips against his rim and then another swipe of his tongue before Ronan could say anything cheeky in response. They’d never done this before and now Ronan was wondering why the fuck not. Adam’s tongue had switched from long lapping to a slow circling of the outer ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Ronan groaned. 

“Don’t worry, honey--we’re getting there,” Adam teased. 

He went back to work before Ronan could even comprehend the words, alternating between the delicious circles and maddening lapping. His tongue was so, so hot and so, so, so  _ wet _ . Ronan could feel the spit slicking up the inside of his cheeks and dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. 

Adam started kneading his ass with both hands and buried himself further between the round masses of flesh and muscle. Just when Ronan thought that this couldn’t get any better, Adam’s beautiful, gorgeous tongue breached his rim; Adam’s tongue was  _ inside _ Ronan, fucking itself in and out slowly. Ronan wailed with pleasure, the mere image of Adam fucking him with his mouth enough to bring him to the edge-- the actual act had him coming in thick spurts onto the mattress.

“Fuck, fucking hell,” Ronan moaned. “ _ Adam _ ; Jesus  _ fuck. _ ”

It took him a moment to get his bearing and realize what he’d done. He turned onto his side and looked back at Adam--who was smirking cheekily at him with his head pillowed on his arms. 

“Sorry,” Ronan said, breathless. “It hit me before I could even think of stopping it.”

Adam shrugged and crawled up the bed so he and Ronan were face to face. He ran his fingers, feather-light, across Ronan’s side. He shivered at the contact and lunged forward to kiss his wonderful boyfriend, mindlessly and messily. 

“S’ok,” Adam murmured against his lips once they’d pulled apart to breathe. “We have time to get you back up,” his hand inched down Ronan’s stomach before skimming his fingers over his spent, sensitive cock. “And ready for round two.”

“Adam,” Ronan moaned.

“Yes?” Adam grinned, preening at Ronan’s blissed reactions. 

“Wanna blow you,” Ronan mumbled, eyes barely able to stay open. “I want to feel you in my mouth. Wanna taste you.” 

Adam shuddered and nodded his head in permission. 

Ronan moved Adam so he lay flat on his back in the center of the bed, pulling back the comforter first so as to keep him from sitting in his drying cum. He kissed down Adam’s tanned, freckled body, giving his nipples extra attention, taking them between his teeth before moving down his waist, his hips, and pausing at his inner thighs to suck splotches of red and violet on his skin. 

Just when Adam started squirming with impatience, his incoming protests visible on his lips, Ronan took one of Adam’s sensitive balls into his mouth. He sucked lightly, running his tongue along the underside and reveling in the deep, throaty moans it drew from Adam’s chest. As he mimicked the action on the other, Ronan felt Adam’s hands run over his buzzed head, his blunt nails scraping against Ronan’s scalp. 

He hummed as he let the ball from his mouth and moved to drag his flat tongue up the prominent vein of Adam’s hard, red cock. He was immediately overcome with the salty tang of pre-cum that was drooling steadily from the tip and down the length of Adam’s dick. 

“You always taste so good,” Ronan moaned, his swollen and spit slicked lips moving against Adam’s cock and drawing another deep groan from the boy. 

“Ro, baby,” Adam rasped. “I need you, need your mouth on me  _ now _ .”

And because Ronan was utterly incapable of denying Adam of his wants, his needs, he licked a stripe up the underside of Adam’s dick, wrapped his hand around the base, and then closed his lips around the tip, suckling it and swirling his tongue over the slit. 

Ronan slowly moved his mouth up and down, taking another inch more with each downstroke, swirling his tongue with every pull up. Once he’d got the entirety of Adam’s dick in his mouth, his lips pressing against the base, his nose buried in the course, golden hair that started at his belly button and moved down, down,  _ down _ , and the tip of Adam’s lengthy, thick cock pressing against the back of his throat. Ronan breathed in his musky scent as he relaxed his throat and he  _ moaned _ , the vibrations causing Adam to involuntarily buck up into Ronan’s mouth. 

“Ronan,” he groaned. “I need to be inside you. Are you hard yet?”

Unbelievably so, Ronan thought. Instead of voicing this, Ronan pulled off Adam’s cock and reached for the lube in the drawer for the second time that day. This time, Adam didn’t stop him. 

Adam flipped them easily, effortlessly, so that Ronan was now the one on his back and Adam hovered above him on his forearms. He took the lube from Ronan’s hand and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers, warming it between them before reaching lower, lower, lower till Ronan felt those slick fingers massaging his still wet, puffy rim. He moaned and Adam took this as permission to move forward. 

The first finger slipped in so easily that Adam quickly added a second, moving in and out slowly, holding back from hitting that sweet spot. They didn’t want Ronan coming again before they had the chance to do what they had actually set out to do this time. 

“More,” Ronan moaned into the juncture of Adam’s neck and collarbone. “I need more, wanna feel full, full of you.”

“Fuck, baby,” Adam breathed out in that gorgeous drawl of his. “Whatever you want, Ro.”

Adam obligingly added a third finger, this time angling upward so he hit Ronan’s prostate  _ just right _ . He kept thrusting into the spot, pausing every now and then to rub soothing circles to keep Ronan right on the edge. 

“I’m ready,” Ronan said. “I’m ready for you to fuck me. I want you inside me, all of you.”

Adam nodded, pulling out his fingers slowly but causing Ronan to hiss at the absence all the same. 

“Condom?” he asked. 

“Do we really need it?” Ronan bit his lower lip, hoping he wasn’t pushing any boundaries. “It’s not like I’ve been fucking anyone else-- I’m definitely clean. You’re my first… everything.”

Adam shuddered. Ronan already knew how much Adam loved the idea of that, being all of Ronan’s firsts, taking the place in his boyfriend’s memory that would likely never be forgotten no matter where they ended up in the future. 

(Though they both were sure that this was forever; Adam would be his first and his only.)

“I’m clean, too,” Adam said. “Never… never fucked anyone before. Never did anything sexual really.” 

“So, do we need the condom?”

Adam shook his head. “Not if you don’t want it.”

“I don’t,” Ronan said. “I want to really feel you. And… the idea of your cum inside me… of it dripping down when you pull out…” they both shuddered at the thought. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam gulped. “Ok. No condom.” 

Ronan spread his legs wider and that was all Adam needed to prompt him into action, pouring more lube out into his hand and slicking up his cock-- so hard at this point, it was almost purple-- and directed it toward Ronan’s hole. 

Adam was pretty big--not monstrously so, not so much that Ronan couldn’t take it. But, it was big enough that Ronan really needed time to take it all. Just the head was such a wider stretch than Adam’s fingers that he found himself breathing heavy through his nose and shutting his eyes through the pressure. 

“Is it too much?” Adam asked, his brow creasing with his concern. “I could finger you some more? Or if it’s too much we can just stop and do something else.”

Ronan shook his head. “Just go slow.”

Adam nodded, continuing his shallow thrusts, working in his thick, long cock one inch at a time. By the time he bottomed out, his hips flush against his ass, Ronan was gripping Adam’s shoulders so tightly his knuckles were white. He was breathing heavily with his head buried against Adam’s neck. 

“Shhhh,” Adam soothed, running his hands up and down Ronan’s side, kissing his face and the tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re doing so well, darlin’. Taking me so well. So good for me. Such a good boy.”

Ronan shuddered with his whole body. 

“ _ God _ , Adam.”

“Does it hurt?”

Ronan shook his head and moved his hands from Adam’s shoulders to right beneath his shoulder blades, his arms wrapping around his middle. 

“It’s just big… I feel so  _ full _ ,” he whispered. “I can feel it in my fucking stomach.”

Adam chuckled and ducked his head. Then Ronan heard him gasp, so he opened his eyes and searched his boyfriend’s face. 

“What is it?” 

Adam swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Instead of answering, he grabbed Ronan’s hand and placed it over the place right between his hip bones. There was a noticeable bulge that hadn’t been there before and Ronan’s mouth fell open.

“Is that…?”

Adam drew his hips back, slow, then thrust back in. Ronan felt the bulge lessen and grow with the movement and he moaned. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as Adam drew back to the tip and thrust back in just as slow. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“You’re telling me,” Adam laughed. “Ok if I go a little faster?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Adam wasted no time in picking up the pace, gradually. Ronan wrapped his legs around Adam’s hips and drew him closer, wrapping his wet lips around his neck and sucking. Adam groaned bucked his hips in a particularly hard thrust. Ronan’s mouth was dislodged from his place on Adam’s mouth with the moan the movement punched out of him.

“Fuck, do that again.”

“Yeah,” Adam said, drawing his hips back slow and fucking back in with another hard thrust. “You like that?”

“Fuck  _ yes _ .”

Adam grinned and continued the slow but rough thrusts, his forehead resting beside Ronan’s on the pillow. He grabbed one of Ronan's hands again and moved it back over the bulge his cock made in Ronan’s abdomen, holding it there with his own. They felt each of Adam’s thrusts and it only turned them on more. 

The longer they went the more desperate they became. Adam’s thrusts had gotten faster and wildly out of rhythm; Ronan was so needy for it he was lifting his hips and pushing them back to meet Adam’s hips and pleading against Adam’s mouth. 

“Please, please, please,  _ Adam _ ,” he moaned. “I need it, I need your cum. I need to feel it inside me. I need it so much.”

“Fuck, Ronan,” Adam groaned. “You’re so hot I can hardly stand it. You feel _ so fucking good _ . Better than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

Ronan moaned and moved his hand from his stomach to his cock, striping it furiously and coming in mere seconds. Despite coming earlier, the liquid came out in thick globs, shooting up his abs and chest, some landing on his chin. Adam didn’t hesitate to move his head down to lick the mess of his face, and with a final, hard thrust, Ronan felt Adam’s dick pulsing inside him. He could feel the hot, thick ropes of cum filling him up. It was enough that Ronan swore he just a few more thrusts and he could be coming again. 

Adam lowered his body down against Ronan’s. Ronan could tell he was trying to do it slowly, keep himself from knocking the air out of his chest, but was apparently so blissed out that he all but collapsed against him. 

They stayed there, limbs wrapped around each other, Adam’s dick still throbbing inside of Ronan, Ronan clenching and unclenching around his boyfriend’s softening cock, letting their breathing even out and their hearts slow. 

“ _ No _ ,” Ronan whined when Adam moved to pull out. “I don’t want to feel empty yet. I don’t want to let you go.”

Adam chuckled. “Well too bad. If I don’t pull out now I’m scared I’ll be glued to your ass with my dried cum.”

“That shouldn’t be hot but it totally is,” Ronan grinned. 

Adam made a gagging noise but it was quickly followed with another soft laugh. He pulled out slowly and Ronan would have been distraught by how empty he felt if it weren’t for the hot, wet feeling of Adam’s cum falling out his ass.

Adam noticed the soft moan that Ronan let out, looked down to the mess dribbling out his boyfriend’s hole, and sent Ronan a mischievous smirk. Before Ronan could question the look, Adam’s head was back between his thighs and dragging his tongue over Ronan’s rim, cleaning up the mess with his  _ goddamn mouth _ . Ronan was so sensitive, almost to the point of pain, but he reveled in it as Adam licked him clean inside and out. 

“That was so worth the wait,” Ronan said once Adam was back at his side, head pillowed on Ronan’s chest. 

Adam snorted. “What wait? It’s been like, a month and a half since we started waiting.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “You know damn well I’ve liked you way longer than that. It’s been more like, a year and a half for me.”

“Wait,” Adam lifted himself up onto one forearm. “What? That long?”

Ronan blushed but nodded. 

“How long have you wanted this?”

“Like,” Ronan looked up at the ceiling, running the numbers in his head. “Fuck, definitely more than a year. Actually willing to admit it to myself since the summer.”

Adam gaped at him, eyes wide and full of wonder. He lunged forward and drew Ronan into a sweet, slow kiss. It was lazy and sloppy, both of them too tired and buzzing with the afterglow. 

“Ronan, I…” Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out through his nose. “I think… I’m in love with you.”

Ronan was bringing their lips back together before Adam could fully get the words out. 

“Oh my fucking god, Adam,” he breathed. “I love you, too. God, fucking shit,  _ fuck _ . I love you  _ so much _ .”

Adam smiled against his lips, eyes still closed. “I’ve never said that before… never heard it either.”

Ronan grinned. “Glad I get to be one of your firsts, too.”


End file.
